


Hypocrite Hitter

by Ultra



Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Attempt at Humor, Character Study, Fast Food, Gen, Grumpy Eliot Spencer, Hypocrisy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'Leverage, any, craving a burger' by undeadrobins.
Series: Three Sentence Fics (Feb 2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005891
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Hypocrite Hitter

He hated corporations, big soulless business, The Man, and was forever going on and on at the team (especially Parker) about healthy eating and such, but Eliot Spencer knew he was a hyprocrite. After a long, hard day of cons and smackdowns, he only really wanted one thing.

"I'll take a Big Mac, please."


End file.
